Daken
Daken is the psychopathic son of Wolverine, wants revenge over against his daddy for abandoning him. Brutal, emotionally manipulative and cunning, he is a crime lord who has a hands on approach. Background * Daken is the son of Itsu and Logan, and as Logan is gone, Itsu is killed by Winter Soldier. A mysterious man comes in after the scene, cuts Daken from the womb (literally), and places the child at the doorstep of a rich family within the town. * He is given the name Daken, which means 'mongrel'. And while he is raised, he is mocked, scorned, and even finds out his mother does not like him. In retaliation, he murders her child after he is born, and tells her this. * Unable to kill his son, his adopted father committs suicide instead. A man named Romulus appears then to Daken, and tells him what Daken is meant to be. * Daken is taken, and trained secretly in many levels of martial arts, killing style, subterfuge, and assassination for his new master, Romulus. Here, he is brainwashed. Among his trainers is Cyber who states that Daken is better than he is after the training is complete. * Daken serves Romulus. To an extent. But also seeks to track down his own father, Logan. For very not-nice purposes. To this end, he is captured by Wild Child, tortured for several weeks, and warned to stay away for now from Logan. * Daken continues to take on highly difficult jobs against various organizations, and people. Toying with people whom can get close to their targets, and leaving them dead in his wake. Killing all whom he touches, so that no traces are left, and then moving on. * Norman Osborne, with his connections, hears of Daken, his connection to Logan, and offers him a position with the Dark/'New' Avengers, to pretend to be Logan. Daken accepts. Personality * MANIPULATIVE: Daken is one hell of a manipulative bastard. He can use charm, blackmail, sex appeal, anger, even go so far as to create the appearance of love & affection to get what he wants, when he wants it. There is, almost, no limit to Daken's ability, or the depths to which he'll plunge to get it, if he wants it bad enough. He doesn't care who gets hurt, or how. The ends justify the means. Every single time. * SELFISH: Daken rarely thinks of anyone else. It's always the goal that best suits him, or, whomever he might be working for, or the mission - all relate to him, in one way or another. He's extremely vain, boastful, and arrogant. It's unlikely that he'd do anything, for anyone, 'out of the goodness of his heart' - though he might play that role if it suited his manipulative purposes, plans, or plots. * THRILL-SEEKER: Daken likes a good challenge, likes to test himself against the best. Likes to break the limits of his own abilities, and surpass them. He knows he has little to lose, though he is more capable of dying than his father. Still, that doesn't stop him from living the high life, and throwing himself into anything with all his effort, and his right foot forward. Logs *2014-04-10 - Dark Avengers: Prelude - The Spider Sneaks - That Norman Osborn, up to no good, started makin' trouble in my neighborhood. So the Spider snuck on down the Oscorp spout, out came the maniacs to cut him up and out! Gallery Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC